


Holiday Treasure

by silverwolf_fox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas Presents, Family, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alludes to sabo having shitty holidays, it's basically christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolf_fox/pseuds/silverwolf_fox
Summary: The ASL brothers enjoy the holiday thanks to Makino and a treasure map from their grandfather.(unedited at the moment)
Relationships: Makino & Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Garp & Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Garp & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Holiday Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> A cute idea from discord peeps.  
> It's essentially a Christmas story, and I only never use that word "Christmas" cause I don't know if it exists within the canon-verse.
> 
> Spat this out in a night and it's currently unbetad, but I wanted y'all to have it today (in case I didn't have time to post it later). I'll update this once it's been edited, so for now enjoy the rough draft!

“Come on, hurry up!” Luffy whined as he charged down the path towards Foosha Village with his brothers right behind him.

“Dammit, Luffy, would you calm down!” snapped Ace, although he was secretly just as excited to get to the village.

As soon as the sun rose, Luffy had all but demanded they visit Makino and refused to take no as an answer. Knowing full well how ridiculously stubborn he could be when he truly wanted something, Ace and Sabo had no choice but to give in. The opportunity for an easy hot meal was too good to pass up anyway. Ever since the winter chill had taken root, hunting had become a rather miserable task with most of the animals being just as unhappy about being outside in the frost as the boys.

Luffy tripped over his own feet and went tumbling down the mountain path giving his brothers the chance to pass him. With his rubber body, they knew he’d be fine and refused to stop and give up the lead.

The three of them raced all the way to Party’s Bar where more than a few villagers were keeping away the cold with good company and a stiff drink. Warm air breathed over the brothers, and Luffy ran straight to wrap his arms around Makino’s waist. Only experience kept her on her feet without a drop spilled from the tray of glasses she carried.

The kind bar owner greeted them with a smile, just as she always did, and shooed them over to the bar. She finished her rounds around the room and then went back to cook something for her three favorite boys. Whenever Luffy and his brothers visited, Makino made sure to feed them extra helpings of vegetables, since she knew all about their mostly carnivorous diet in the forest, but sometimes she had to use her stern face to convince them to eat their greens.

While the brothers ate, she disappeared upstairs and came back with three packages wrapped in plain brown paper but tied off with brightly colored ribbon. There was the slightest hesitation where the kids weren’t sure if they wanted to keep eating or open their gifts, but did their best to compromise by stuffing the last bites into their mouths all at once before tearing into the paper.

Makino rested her head in her hands as she eagerly watched them pull out their presents, knitted caps, scarves, and mittens, and was relieved by their reactions. Luffy grinned, of course, pulling on the mittens before slipping the hat on underneath his beloved straw hat. She chuckled at the way Ace tried to look grumpy, but he was betrayed by the pink in his cheeks as he wrapped his new scarf around his neck. But Sabo’s expression interested her the most. All she really knew was that he came from an unhappy home life, but the soft almost disbelieving smile as he admired her homemade gifts tugged at her heart.

Unfortunately, she knew they wouldn’t take her next surprise so cheerfully.

“I have something else for you,” she said and felt almost guilty about the curiously hopeful looks on their faces. Makino pulled a folded up sheet of paper from her apron and handed it over to Ace. “Your grandfather arrived late last night and asked me to give that to you.”

Their faces instantly paled, and they wasted no time to grab their new things and make for the door, stopping only briefly to turn back and bow to Makino with a quick, “Thanks for the food.” She giggled and waved goodbye as they went off to play with their grandpa.

Ace led them to the edge of the woods before opening the paper. There was a compass inside that he passed off to Sabo.

“It looks like a treasure map,” he reported with a grin. It was a partial map of Dawn Island, and he could make out where Foosha Village was.

“Grandpa got us treasure?” Luffy peered over Ace’s shoulder and reached for the map which Ace quickly held out of his reach. Sabo had only met Grandpa Garp once before, and it was hard to imagine him as the sort to hand out treasure.

“Should we follow it?” he asked, ignoring Luffy’s immediate yes in favor of seeking Ace’s opinion. The fact that they hadn’t come across the old man in the village meant he was no doubt somewhere in the forest waiting for them, but based on the competitive smirk on Ace’s face, he couldn’t turn down the challenge. Helplessly shrugging, Sabo used the compass and the map to determine their first heading.

From there, the rest of the day was perilous, exhausting, and exhilarating. On the map were specific points of interest, and at these places they had to solve some type of trap and would get a prize out of it. The first was the most important, because all three of their pipes were propped up against a tree guarded by a giant python. Most of the rest involved fighting, but there were a few where the boys actually had to stop and think. The prizes were always different. At one point they got a slingshot while another was a bag of food suspended from the tallest tree.

It was the most fun they’d had in weeks, and there was no sign of their grandfather the entire day.

They were on their way to the final location when they realized where they were. The map had led them to a small clearing with a large cave. A cave they knew for a fact belong to the Tiger Lord.

“Dammit, Gramps,” Ace hissed, moving into a defensive position. Sabo and Luffy warily looked around for any sight of the vicious feline, but when nothing came around for several minutes, the brothers glanced at each other and silently agreed to move towards the cave. Pipes at the ready, they made it to the mouth of the cave before finding out that not only was the giant tiger not there, but their grandfather was.

All three of them couldn’t help but think that they would have been better off with the Tiger Lord.

“It’s about time, boys!” Garp greeted loudly. “Come on in!”

Against their better nature, they slowly crept inside the cave, if only because he was sitting, and they felt enough overconfidence that that would give them enough of an edge to get away if he made a move for them. However, the moment they got too close, they were proven wrong when Garp lunged, too quick for them to even realize he’d moved before he’d swept them up into his arms. Instead of the pain they were expecting, he settled back down with the three of them easily fitting together on his lap.

Garp pulled a sack out from behind him and set it down in front of his grandsons.

“Happy holidays, boys.” Luffy needed no other invitation and dove towards the bag with a shout, with Ace not far behind. They started pulling things out while Sabo held back, feeling a little hesitant since Ace and Luffy were Garp’s actual grandchildren, but the old man gracelessly pushed him as encouragement. Feeling a smile split his face, Sabo joined his brothers in sorting out their gifts.

Some of it was frivolous, like the candy that didn’t last once Luffy discovered it; some of it was useful, like the orange elbow brace to replace Ace’s one that was getting too small; and then there were educational ones that drew Sabo’s eyes, including a book on navigation. It was the type of thing that would never appeal to his brothers, who didn’t find any enjoyment in reading. Sabo clutched the book close to his chest and peered curiously at Garp who laughed and affectionately dropped a heavy hand on the young blond’s head.

Sabo grinned in return. “Thanks, Gramps!”

The evening was spent cooking dinner and having fun with no discussion of pirates and marines popping up as an unspoken rule. The boys enjoyed their presents and told their grandfather about some of the adventures they’d been having, and Garp even shared some of his own, telling them about a pirate who hid his treasure vault beneath ice.

Eventually they all fell asleep, bundled together by a warm fire.

Unfortunately for the three brothers, while Grandpa Garp gave them a break from training in spirit of the holiday, there were no such concessions given the next day.


End file.
